ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Lloyd Garmadon (Relationships)
These are the relationships of the Green Ninja Lloyd. Family Garmadon Lloyd's father loved him very much since the day he was born. Lloyd idolized him and even dreamed of being just like his father by becoming a super villain, but his father didn't want his son to be like him, instead he wanted Lloyd to be his own person. When Lloyd finds out he was the Green Ninja, he was sad that he had to face his father and vice versa. When Garmadon was purified from evil, Lloyd was happy that he was finally reunited with his dad and the two used this as an opportunity to spend time with each other. When dealing with the Overlord, Garmadon came to his son's aid with no hesitation telling Pythor who brought up his oath that when he stole his son all promises were broken. When Lloyd was about to go off to Chen's Island with his friends to find Zane, Garmadon tried to stop him but joined him on his journey. It was there that Lloyd learned some shocking details about his father's past, namely that Chen was his master and his father had signed a love letter that written by his uncle which caused his mother to fall in love with him. Lloyd was surprised but persuaded his father to tell Wu and Misako about his past after he admitted his fear of losing them after he got both of them back in his life. Lloyd was also sad that his father turned into Anacondrai but the latter told him he was on his side no matter what and Lloyd was quick to stop Jay from attacking Garmadon after he mistook him for Anacondrai cultist. Before the battle with Chen, Lloyd noticed Wu and Misako shunning Garmadon, asking if they knew about the letter as Garmadon sadly confirmed it. When fighting Chen's forces he was openly against the idea of having to banish his father to the Cursed Realm defeat Chen but relented and personally banished him to see him off though was sad at the outcome. In Curseworld, Part II, Lloyd was reunited with his father while traversing the cursed realm and attempted to free him but to no avail. Lloyd was distraught when he realized that to defeat the Preeminent he'd have to sacrifice his father who told him no matter what he'll always be a part of him. After the defeat of the Preeminent, Lloyd returned from the Cursed Realm and stated his father was in a better place. On "Day of the Departed," Lloyd and his mother pay their respects before Pythor attacked them and while fighting the Ancondrai, he realized that no matter what, Garmadon would always be there for him. During Season 8: Sons of Garmadon, Lloyd learns that that a criminal organization intends to resurrect his father but as his villainous self. This caused him to feel conflicted over seeing his father but dealing with a threat to everyone. When Lloyd saw his father resurrected as his villainous self, he was horrified but believed that his father was still in there deep down despite others telling him that he was gone. Lloyd left his friends and confronted his father, they fought and Garmadon showed no mercy to him even stating he had no son. Misako Misako is Lloyd's mother. They care a lot about each other throughout the series. Lloyd did not know his mother when he was young but in Season 2, when he was reunited with Misako he was initially hostile towards her for her supposed abandoning of him. But after finding out her reason was to protect him and save his father, he ultimately forgave her and the two became closer in future seasons. In Season 5, when Lloyd was possessed by Morro, Misako was desperate to get her son back stating she wasn't going to lose him just as she lost her husband. After Lloyd was freed of his possession, Misako was happy to have her son back and consoled him after the defeat of the Preeminent which led to his father's demise. While fighting Nadakhan, Lloyd was sad at the thought of his mother being one of the Djinn's victims. On the Day of the Departed, Lloyd and his mother pay their respect to Garmadon and Lloyd defended his mother from Pythor when he attacked them. During Season 8: Sons of Garmadon, Lloyd mentions his mother going off on her own to find Wu but he doesn't know where she is and seems worried for her. They are reunited in "Dread on Arrival" and Lloyd discovers Misako found Wu before she was captured by the Sons of Garmadon. He was very angry at seeing her situation and wanted her released before the ritual took place. Master Wu Master Wu is Lloyd's paternal uncle and Master. Lloyd and the other Ninja really cared about Master Wu and are glad to have Wu as their teacher. Wu looked after Lloyd when he was little which showed that Wu really cared about his nephew. Lloyd always loved and respected Wu as his uncle and Master. During Season 7, Lloyd and his friends came to Wu's aid when he fought Acronix and was distraught as Wu was wounded by the villain. In Scavengers, Lloyd was sad that may have failed his uncle when he needed help fighting Acronix, and Lloyd wanted to make sure he doesn't fail him again, so he look after him when he was injured and continue to work harder in his training to become a master. When Lloyd infiltrated the Time Twins' base, he went out of his way to save the captive Wu but lost him to the Vermillion. When Wu was lost in time with the Time Twins, the ninja made Lloyd their master and he said his first order as their master was to get rid of the time blade and find out where Wu was. During Season 8, he was unknowingly reunited with his uncle when he came back as a baby. He was unaware of this until Harumi betrayed him and revealed this fact to him, and he couldn't believe Wu was the infant the whole time. Love Interest Harumi (formerly) Lloyd developed an interest in princess Harumi in Season 8. When he first saw her, Lloyd was amazed by her appearance which earned him teasing from his teammates, to his dismay. Later on, he got acquainted with her and they bonded to the extent where Lloyd can call her "Rumi" instead of princess. They also saw they had similar backgrounds and having a destiny they didn't want laid out for them. The two also stand next to each other when they're in the same room, and often make physical contact (Lloyd often can be seen with his arm around Harumi, and Harumi is often seen holding onto Lloyd's arm). The two are also often seen smiling more when in each other's presence. In "Dead Man's Squall," they were talking about their parents on the Bounty, and they told each other that they weren't alone and that they would always be there for the other. They almost kiss in this episode before Lloyd makes an excuse and leaves. Later in the episode, they help save each other. After he realized she is the Quiet One, he feels betrayed as she played on his emotions by deriding him for not being a proper savior, as well as telling him that his uncle was the infant the Ninja have. Harumi fought Lloyd and stated in the fight that she wanted to resurrect Lloyd's father so she could watch Garmadon destroy him. In "Dread on Arrival," she has him imprisoned as well as the fact his abducted mother. After Lloyd tells her that their conflict was between them, she coldly tells him there was never anything between them, leaving him heartbroken. Harumi further threw hurtful words at Lloyd as she gloated over his helpless predicament, as he was shocked by her true persona. After the Ninja came to his rescue and interrupted the ceremony, Lloyd watched as Harumi and her followers were arrested. He felt guilty that the events happened because he trusted Harumi and swore not to put too much trust in anyone again. As Harumi was put in the back of a transport van, Lloyd stopped to speak with her. She tried to manipulate Lloyd again, telling him that he was right that this wasn't her. Enlightened by her betrayal, he immediately saw through the lie, and tells her to stop, using her previous words against her. Enraged, she tries to charge at him, but he coldly closes the doors on her, to her shock. Lloyd then watches as she's driven away with a serious look on his face. They met again when Garmadon attacks the city, she confronts him and he tells her actions are no different from the Great Devourer attack but she ignores him and chases him as he escapes with Wu. Unlike before, she offers him a chance to join her organization but he refuses her offer and the two fight for awhile although Lloyd seemed reluctant to hit her and instead twisted her arms behind her back until he manages to get away, much to her fury. Friends Kai Kai and Lloyd are good friends throughout the series though Kai was jealous that Lloyd was picked as the Green Ninja instead of him, but this did not hinder their friendship. In Season 4, when Lloyd's father was banished to the Cursed Realm to defeat Chen; Kai made a promise to look after Lloyd when he was sad about the loss of his father. In Season 5, after Lloyd was possessed by Morro, Kai was the most determined out of all the Ninja to get his friend back, even going far as to give up the Realm Crystal and leapt into the water (despite his fear and inability to swim) to save Lloyd from drowning. He was relieved to have his friend back and comforted Lloyd when he was upset about dropping his guard by telling they would defeat any threat. Kai's words proved true as the ninja were able to save the city of Stiix defeat the Preeminent and her army of ghosts. In Season 7, he and the other ninja come to the decision to make Lloyd their master after Wu is lost in time with the Time Twins. Jay Jay and Lloyd are good friends throughout the series. They don't interact much, but as the series go on, they grew closer and showed that they really cared about each other. In Season 5, when Lloyd was possessed by Morro, Jay and others would do anything to rescue him from Morro's clutches. At the end of Season 7, Jay was the first ninja to decide Lloyd should be their master after Wu is lost in time with the Time Twins. Cole Cole and Lloyd are good friends throughout the series. Whenever Lloyd feels down, Cole and the other Ninja support Lloyd. Throughout the series, they grow closer and showed that they really cared about each other. When Lloyd was possessed by Morro, Cole and the others would do anything to get their friend back from Morro's clutches. On the Day of the Departed, Lloyd and the other Ninja were happy to see Cole become a human again. At the end of Season 7, Cole and the other ninja come to the decision to make Lloyd their master after Wu is lost in time with Time Twins. Zane Zane and Lloyd are good friends throughout the series. Lloyd and the other Ninja showed to really cared about Zane, they missed him when he sacrificed himself to defeat the Overlord. In Season 4, when the team broke up Lloyd attempted to bring them back together by enlisting a new member which was met with a negative response. However, this stopped when they found out Zane was still alive, they decided to go searching for him. Lloyd stated the decision was to find a member of his family to Garmadon who tried to stop from going to Chen's Island, another show of his care for Zane. After reuniting with Zane, Lloyd was happy to see his friend telling him it was good to have him back on the team. In return, Zane also cares about Lloyd as well as when Lloyd was possessed by Morro, Zane and the other ninja did everything they could to rescue him from Morro. When Lloyd was released from Morro's grasp, they were elated to have their friend back and fought against the ghosts emerging victorious. Nya Nya and Lloyd are good friends throughout the series. There may be more to their friendship than meets the eye, because Lloyd and Nya were always stuck on the Bounty when the other ninja were fighting the Serpentine and Lord Garmadon, although we don’t have much information on as to how close they were when Lloyd first joined the others on the Bounty. In Season 5, when Lloyd was possessed by Morro, Nya wanted to help save Lloyd from Morro's possession which caused her to train harder in becoming the Water Ninja. Due to his possession, Lloyd did not see Nya become the Water Ninja, but when Lloyd was freed he was happy to her as the new addition to the team. Nya was also relieved that Lloyd was freed from the ghost. After his return to the team, Lloyd and Nya worked to stop Morro and his forces from taking over Stiix. Lloyd congratulates Nya when she unlock her True Potential and destroyed the Preeminent (even though she also destroyed his father along with it). When he was defeated by his father Lord Garmadon, Nya was the only Ninja who stayed with him, after Lloyd saw that the other Ninjas 'die', he and Nya form a team to defeat The Sons of Garmadon, Lord Garmadon and Harumi. Brad Tudabone Brad was a good friend of Lloyd’s when he attended Darkley’s Boarding School for Bad Boys. Their friendship started out rough due to Brad putting fire ants in Lloyd’s bed. They became friends when Brad claimed to have been just showing Lloyd how things work. They had become good friends since then. In Season 2 in "Double Trouble," Brad, along with his classmates, tried to turn Lloyd evil. His plans failed when Lloyd revealed what Brad said and got him to join him. The other kids soon followed suit. He then decided to help Lloyd fight the evil Ninja clones. Gene Not much is known about the relationship of Gene and Lloyd except they were classmates at Darkley’s Boarding School for Bad Boys. In Season 2, Gene came up with the idea to try and turn Lloyd back into a villain. He failed when Brad released Lloyd after he told everyone that they didn’t have to be villains. He helped Lloyd in fighting the Ninja clones. Category:Character Relationship Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018